


Water

by bloodfest



Series: Josh Dun/Male Reader [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gay pool sex, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfest/pseuds/bloodfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Josh is throwing a pool party at his house, and invites you, Tyler, and Jenna. They had to leave around midnight, because it had gotten too late for them. Now it's just you, Josh, and a pool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

It was just after midnight and Tyler and Jenna had left a few minutes ago, which left just you and Josh. Since you two were the only ones here, you kinda felt bad for arriving fully-clothed. You were sitting on the edge of the pool with your feet dangling in, and now it was just Josh swimming alone in he pool, all by himself.

"Please come in the water with me," he said, all pouty and putting emphasis on the word "please."

"Josh, I can't. I'll get my clothes all wet and icky."

"I never said to come in with your clothes on," he said in a lower voice, glaring straight at you with eyes full of an unfamiliar emotion. Even though you two had been together for a while, the only thing missing from the relationship was a good sex life. You hadn't "done it" yet but you were seriously ready to.

You couldn't speak for a moment. And all of a sudden, he grabbed your hand that was previously resting at your side and immediately pulled you in. The water was a little colder than you imagined, and when you opened your eyes underwater you saw the blurry figure of Josh looking right back at you.

You resurfaced and gasped for air, immediately yelling while wiping your eyes. "Joshua William Dun, you absolute rascal!"

"I'm a rascal in bed," he spoke in the same low voice, swimming up closer to you in the water. You were almost chest-to-chest and his eyes never moved away from yours.

"We'll I wouldn't know that, now would I?" you said, getting a little nervous.

"Would you like to?" he spoke huskily again, grinding his groin against yours and causing a slight moan to escape your lips.

"Oh god, yes."

You captured his lips with yours very passionately, cupping his face in both of your hands. He kissed back, biting your bottom lip. His hands roamed down to meet your hips, and had a grip on them that might leave bruises tomorrow. His kisses moved from your mouth to sloppily run down your jaw and to your collarbone, sucking at the skin while your hands ran down his back. He bit, which caused you to yelp, but you didn't mind it once you got used to it. He was leaving obvious marks along your neck and shoulder, and you were sure they'd show tomorrow.

"Mine," he breathed against your skin. "All mine."

Your hand went down to meet his groin and palm him through his trunks, causing him to groan a bit. "Make me yours and take me in this pool."

"My pleasure," he spoke, impatient. He started to remove your wet shirt from your torso and throw it behind him and into the water. He connected your mouths again, running his tongue along your lip. You immediately pressed your bare chest to his, wanting some kind of contact. You removed your own wet jeans and tossed them elsewhere, starting to palm Josh's growing erection again. You swallowed his moan as he almost squirmed underneath your touch.

You both parted for air, staring at each other lustfully. You were getting hard, and your dick really wanted some attention. Josh's hands returned to your hips, where they ever-so-slowly started to palm you, as well. Your growing erection was obvious now, and Josh looked you up-and-down.

"Mm, already hard for me, baby?"

You nodded and whimpered. "Need you."

"Oh, you need me, huh?" he said, getting close to your ear and biting the lobe.

You whined, desperate. "Yeah."

"I want you to beg," he whispered.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he said, grinding against you again.

"Please.... f-f..."

"Yeah?" The grinding got slower, and agonizingly so.

"F-fuck... me..."

"Fuck you?" It wasn't slow this time, but instead a full-on thrust into your groin.

"Fuck me!" you whined, needing him so badly.

"I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you til you can't walk straight."

"Please..."

"You want me to?"

"Yes!!"

"What was that?"

"YES!! Yes, just, please fuck me, I need you so bad, please..."

"Your wish is my command," he said, removing his trunks, along with your boxers. Both of you were completely bare now, bodies pressed up against each other, both hard. He wrapped your legs around his waist, and pressed his tip to your entrance. "Ready?"

You gulped. "Ready."

With no goddamn hesitation, Josh full-on slammed into you, causing you to gasp and grip his shoulders. He pulled out completely and slammed in again, making you whimper. "Nnngh!" Pulling out again for a third slam, the third was the roughest and the greatest. "Mm..." God, he knew how to work you. He started doing some normal thrusts, in and out in a steady motion. You hummed in pleasure. You scooted a little closer and adjusted your hips a bit, and your eyes rolled back in your head. That spot. That sweet spot. When Josh knew he was hitting it, he begun to thrust harder and faster, hitting it every time. "Oh! Ah, Josh, oh, right there, right there, oh-" You moaned so loud the neighbors probably heard. Josh groaned in your ear, biting it again, and his hand wrapped around your dick. Good god, this man. He began to stroke slowly, and then ran his thumb over the tip. The thrusts and the stroking were all too much. It was too much and it was amazing. You could feel a white-hot feeling in your gut, that could explode at any moment. The spot Josh was hit was absolutely perfect, and so was the stroking, and just when you thought you were close to cumming, Josh put a finger inside of you right alongside his dick. This was certainly too much.

"Josh!! Josh, oh god, JoshJoshJosh I'mgonnacumI'mgonnacum!!"

"Cum for me, baby," he growled in your ear.

"Oh! Oh, god, ugh..." you said, releasing your orgasm. Now that you were done, Josh was focusing on himself now. He quickened his thrusts, and you moved your hips down to help him. Soon it was enough, and he released inside of you. "Ohh, mm..."

Both of you panting, he removed himself out of you, and you rested your head on your shoulders. "That was... so good."

"I'd say that was great for our first run."

"Yeah. We should definitely do this more often."

"Yeah, but dry. And in a bed," he chuckked.

"Yeah," you laughed back.

"C'mon, let's get you dried off and into bed, okay?"

"Okay."

He began to swim to the stairs of the pool, dragging you with him. When he stepped out, he carried you bridal style, and put you down on one of he poolside chairs. He grabbed a nearby towel and started drying you off, rubbing you everywhere with it. Once you were dry, he carried you into the house and to his bedroom, lightly setting you down on the bed and getting you a dry pair of boxers.

"Here, have these."

"Thanks."

While you put on the boxers, he was drying himself off, and then he got a pair for himself. He creeper into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you in a spooning position. You stayed like that for a few minutes, then you squirmed out of his grip and climbed on top of him.

"Again?"

"Again."


End file.
